Till The World Ends
by oxJOJOox
Summary: A girl finally admits how she feels to a guy that she's liked for ages. ONE SHOT.


So they're saying the world is going to end. I don't buy it, but ya know just incase.. I'm writing this. This fic is basically about a teenage girl, who finnally admits her feelings to a guy that her friends always suspected that she likes. This is my first One-Shot so bare with me. xD

**'Till The World Ends**

**Maria's POV**

"Maria just admit it, you like him."

"NO. I do not like him." This kind of thing happened everyday. One of my friends would call and we would have a conversation, then they'd bring _him_ into the conversation. They think that I like _him_. Truth is, I did like him. I liked_ him _a lot. But who wouldn't? Problem is, we're complete opposites.

"That's because you _LOVE_ him." Mickie said into the phone.

Once she said that, my cheeks turned bright red.

"I do _NOT_!" Just then, I turned on the Tv, and the news was on. My sister, Eve, must've been here. She wants to be a news reporter when she grows up. Yeah I know, boring right?

_"Tonight at 6:00ET the world is going to end."_

That is all I heard.

"Mickie, I'll call you back." I said as I hung up.

"EVE!" I yelled. I wanted her to come up here with me.

She came running into my room.

"Yes Ria?"

"Did you know that the world was ending...tonight?"

"Of course I di.. Wait, it's the 21st?"

I nodded.

"Already?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"Oh my God! We have so much to do Maria!"

"Like what?"

"Like go to the other side of the world. To fly to the moon. To fufill our dreams!"

I laughed. "Eve, you seriously believe this? And even if it actually happened we can't do all of that stuff in a matter of" I looked at my watch, "4 hours."

"There is a dream that _you_ could fufill in a matter of minutes.."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Eve?"

"Don't act like you don't know."  
>"I'm not acting Eve. What are you talking about?"<p>

"You could finnally admit that you like, no _love_, Randy."

"I do not!"

"Maria, I read your diary. You love him."

"You read my diary?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"All of it." she said.

"You know I have to kill you now right?"

"Yeah, doesn't really matter, we're all going to die anyway. I thought I'd confess it before we do. You don't need to confess anything. Because I know _everything_. _EVERYTHING_." She said very dramtically.

"Eve you're such a drama queen."

"Don't try to change the subject Maria. When are you going to tell him?"

I sighed. "I don't know when. I know that I will. _Eventually_."

**Randy's POV**

"Randy you're the captain of the football team. And the most popular guy in the school, but you're scared to admit your feelings to _her_?" Cody said to me during a game of basketball.

I knew exactally who he was talking about.

"I'm not scared to admit my feelings to her. I'm scared of the response I might get."

"Why? Why do you even like her? You don't even talk to her like that."

"That's exactally why I like her. She's different. She's like the only girl that's not all over me whenever I walk into the room."

"Randy, what has gotten to your head? You could be dating Maryse right now. She's hot and popula-"

I cut him off.

"I don't care about popularity. Maria is gorgeous. She may not be the most popular girl ever but she's a nice girl. I've had conversations with her."

Cody looked at me.

"What have you been smoking? Out of the thirteen years that I've known you, NEVER have you ever said anything like this."  
>"Well I've changed Cody."<p>

"Next you're going to start wearing skirts?"

"Cody, just shut up." As I said that I shot the ball into the hoop and won our little one on one game.

"Well you better tell her you like her Randy, we only have 2 hours until the world ends."

"You believe in that?"  
>"Yes I do."<p>

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes. But if I call her she'll have a fit, you know how we always argue. I'll get Barbie to call her."

"Okay great. I have an idea. You call Barbie, and tell her to meet us at the beach with Maria."

"Okay I'll do it, but just because you're my best friend."

With that, Cody walked away. And left me there. _Alone_.

**Maria's POV**

"Meet me at the beach in about 10 minutes Ria." Barbera said into the phone.

"Whyyy?" I whined.

"Because I want you too, and Randy wants you there too."

"What? Barbara Blank are you nuts? I might embarrass myself in front of him!" Barbie was my best friend. She was the only friend that knew about my crush on Randy. I told her because I knew she wouldn't make as big of a deal of it as my other friends.

"Maria calm your tits. It's okay. Cody and I will also be there. So if I see you messing up I will save you from your embarrasment and change the subject." She responded with a giggle.

"Not Funny Barbie. OMG I don't know what to wear. I want everything to be perfect and I don't even know what to wear!"

Barbie laughed.

"Just wear that really cute green and black zebra bikini. I think Randy will like it."

"Well, then that's what I'll wear!" I giggled.

"Maria it's 4:30, hurry up before the freakin world explodes! We don't need you taking all day."

"Ugh. You believe that too?"

"At first I didn't, but Cody convinced me to believe it." Was her response.

"Your boyfriend is a total nut Barbara. A total nut."

"But he's my nut."

I laughed.

"You have nuts now Barbie? Well I learn something new everyday.."

"Shutup Maria Kanellis! Be at the beach in 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya in a few." I hung up. Then I fell on my bed.

_Well Maria, it seems like today is the day that you finally grow balls. The day you finally admit it. The day that could possibly be the best or worst day of my life. _I thought out loud.

I grabbed my green notebook, my diary, from under my matress. Clever spot right?

_Dear Diary,_

_You know that guy Randy that I always talk about? Yeah I'm about to meet him at the beach with Barbie and Cody. Now that I think about it, why did they set this up? I think that I'll embarrass myself, and it won't be perfect like I dreamed._

_I want everything tonight to be perfect. Everything. My hair. My outfit, everything. Sure, Randy and I have had small talk before, but he probably thinks I'm a nobody. I mean, why would a guy like him want anything to do with a girl like me? I'm going to make a total fool of myself. I already know that I am. I'm just so nervous. He probably doesn't even know that I'll be there. He probably thinks I'm like, head cheerleader Maryse or something. But no, I'm not. I'm just plain old Maria._

I put my diary back in it's normal spot, and put on my bikini, then tied my hair in a messy bun. I put on a white tank top and some cut up jean shorts over my bikini. I tied my black converse and put my towel, my cell phone and bottle of water in my green bag. Then I exited out of my house and got into my silver 2010 Chevy Colbalt. I turned on the radio and '_Till The World Ends' _was on.

Perfect song right now isn't it?

"_I can't take it take it take no more_

_never felt like felt like this before_"

Just then I was at a stop light. As Britney was saying "_Ohhh_", I was dancing around in my seat. I ignored the stares that I got from passing cars and curious people walking near me.

If the world is going to end, then why not let me enjoy my last few hours?

After a few more minutes passed by, I arrived at the beach. I saw Barbie, but no sign on Cody and Randy. Suspicious..

I got out of my car and walked towards Babrie when suddenly I felt water on me. I was no where near the freakin ocean so I look up and guess what? There's Jeff, Cody, Ted, and John pouring water on me.

"OMG YOU GUYS!" I was soaking wet. I wiped the hair out of my face.

The guys all ran away.

"You guys are gunna pay for tha-" Just as I was saying that I felt some water squirt on me. From a water gun?

"I SWEAR THAT BETTER NOT BE CODY JEFF TED OR JOHN, BECAUSE IF IT IS I SWEAR I W-"

"You'll what?" A very familiar voice said. This was definately not Cody, Jeff, John, or Ted.

"I'll kick your ass!" I said. He laughed.

"You're such a feisty little red head."

I finally opened my eyes completely and saw who I was talking to. It was none other than Randy Orton.

"I'm not little!" I pouted.

He looked down at me.

"Yeah you are" He said with a chuckle.

I giggled.

"Just because you're a giant doesn't mean I'm tiny."

"Nah. You're just tiny."

"I'm not tiny!" I said playfully, starting to walk to wear Barbie was now sitting. I sat down by her. She looked at me,

"I saw you and Randy talking, what did he say?"

"He said he wanted to get married tonight!" I said with sarcasm.

"Oh Ria that's great!" She said returning the sarcasm.

I took off my, now soaked, tank top and shorts.

"I'm gunna just sit here and tan." Barbie said.

"I'm gunna stay here with ya." I responded.

"Okay," she responded.

After about five minutes of just sitting there, something got in front of our sun.

"Umm, excuse me but we're working on our tans and you're kinda blocking our sun. It'd be greatly appreciated if you moved."

"Fine I'll move" That was Randy's voice which ment - Oh No. Next thing I know Iwas was being picked up and taken to the ocean.

"Randal! Put me down now!" I demanded. Although I did like being in his arms.

"Say please."

"NO!"

"Then say Randy is the hottest, smartest guy in the world, no, Universe, and I'd totally date him."

"Hell No!"  
>"See you're feisty Maria."<p>

"Shut Up Randy."

"No." He started laughing. "Now say it."  
>"What, that Randy is the stupidest, most ugly guy in the Universe and I'd never date him in a Million years?"<p>

"No! Maria Kanellis I will tickle you to death. Now say it."

"NEVER!"

He then took me back to the sand and began to tickle me.

"Stop...it...Randy!" I said in between giggles.

"Not until you say it!"

"Fine.. Randy is the hottest.. smartest.. guy in the worldd.."

"Universe." He said as he began to tickle me more.

"...Universe, ... and I'd totally date him!" I said, still laughing.

He stopped tickling me.

Cody walked past us "30 minutes you guys."

We continued playing around until it was about 3 minutes until 6:00.

Randy rubbed on the back of his neck.

"Maria I know we don't talk much, and I know we only have like one class together, but there is something that I need to get off my chest before the world ends."

"And what is that?" I said out of curiosity.

"Maria I like you - a lot. And I've liked you since I first had a conversation with you. Yeah it was because we were partners in science, but that's when I got to know you."

"10.."Cody was counting down how many seconds we had left.

I was shocked.

"9.."

"Randy, why would a guy like you, want anything to do with a girl like me?"

"8.."

"Because you're amazing." He smiled.

I also smiled.

"7..

"Me? Amazing? I never thought of that!"

"6.."

Randy sighed.

"Sorry for being so late, and I probably arlready know the answer to this question, but I'm gunna ask anyway." He said kinda nervous.

"5.."

"Maria will you go out with me?"

"4.."

"Randy I- Of course I would." I smiled.

"3.."

"So what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"2.."

"I don't know..."

"1! "

It was 6:00.

"Nothing happened. That's why I don't believe what the news has to say its so wrong sometimes." I said. Randy chuckled

There was that awkward silence again.

_BOOM!_ That's when it happened. Our lips connected for the first time.

**So I had a lot of fun writing this, and this is longer than my usual stories, but it was totally worth it. I'm actually in love with this pairing. I ment to upload it earlier, but FanFic was acting stupid. Anyway. Leave Reviews ! Oh and It's my first oneshot so I know its probably not the best. I tried though! **

**- Jordan**


End file.
